Love of A Lifetime
by KrIsTyNa
Summary: It's been a year since Kyou and Tohru have broken up and now Kyo finds himself falling in love without realizing it. okay so im not great at summs but just read if you want to.......... ooh! and this story takes place after the curse is broken


love of a lifetime: a fruits basket story:

summary: takes place after the curse is broken, new characters added those will be mine tho... kyo has finally accepted the fact that he is no longer with tohru... now that they were all in college things had changed between him and her... and new feelings were rising in this heart for others without him realizing it.

disclaimer: i own nothing... all belongs to Natsuki Takaya... well only certain characters belong to her... some belong to me but those are the ones that I have created

chapter one: Angels:

Kyo walked in silence to the Tokyo University to attend classes for the day... it had been over a year now since he and tohru broke up. Tohru had realized that she was truly in love with Yuki and left the Sohmas altogether since she couldn't live with herself for doing that to Kyo... She decided to go to America to study and wrote to Kyo once in a while mainly to see how Yuki was doing. Of course Kyo lied about his good for nothing cuzin though. Since the day Tohru left, Yuki had grabbed a bottle and had not been able to put it down since. Kyo kept this from Tohru since he didn't want her to give up her dreams to come and save a man who could save himself. In his own way he was still protecting her from being hurt, even though she was the one who broke his heart. Finally, Kyo arrived at the college and went to his sociology class to turn in his paper before going to intermediate law. About a half a year after high school, Kyo had decided that he wanted to study law, and Akito agreed with this decision since he thought it would be a good idea to have a lawyer in the family. So it was decided. Kyo remarkably was very successful in all of his classes though and would be graduating in about a year and a half (he had already spent one and a half years there and went to summer school twice). Kyo walked in silence and came to an abrupt stop when he realized that he needed to go to the bookstore to buy a new notebook for his intermediate law class. As Kyo turned around, he bumped right into a girl that was almost right behind him.  
"I'm sorry..." Kyo said kneeling down to help the girl out.  
She was about 5'4" with dark brown hair that looked almost black, and wore glasses around her equally dark brown eyes. She seemed quite average but she wasn't. She was actually quite beautiful even with her glasses on. She wore a teal tank top with a black jacket over it, with a black mini skirt and black knee high boots that weren't high enough to hide her above knee highs but this was, of course, intentional. Kyo looked up as he handed the girl her books to see who this girl was.  
"It's okay... Don't worry about it... " the girl answered. "It was my fault for not paying attention. Please excuse me... oh dear? By the way, do you have any idea what time it is"  
"Uh... yeah..." Kyo looked at his watch and realized that he was now late too. "Uhh.. yeah... it's 1:15... I'm late for class. Oh well"  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry... I hope that it wasn't because of me?" the girl looking down at her feet truly feeling remorse.  
"Oh no, don't worry about it... My name is Kyo by the way. Kyo Sohma"  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ayame. Ayame Asuka"  
"Asuka? As in Asuka Perfumes"  
"Yes... I'm... my father owns the company... How do you know about that though? I thought they only made perfume for women?" Ayame said.  
"Yeah, they do but I bought one of your perfumes for my girlfriend on her birthday? That's why I know of your perfumes," Kyo explained.  
"Oh, I see... And their my father's perfumes. His company has nothing to do with me," Ayame explained.  
"Oh, right? So, do you have to be someplace in the next couple of hours or so?" Kyo asked with anticipation.  
"No, this class that I'm missing is my last one of the day," Ayame answered quietly.  
"Oh, did you want to go get a bite to eat?" Kyo asked wanting to apologize for bumping into her and causing her to miss her class.  
"Hmm? Oh sure...Umm... Did you have anything in mind?" Ayame asked wanting chinese food badly.  
"Not really... Was there something specific that you wanted?" Kyo asked.  
"Umm... Chinese food if that's alright?" Ayame answered very shyly.  
"Alright. I know a great place!" Kyo exclaimed.

And so Ayame and Kyo had left to go to the restaurant not knowing what layed ahead for the two young adults in their life and how they would affect each other so.

okayzzzz... so this is the first story that i've written like this so be kinds... and please read and review...oh fyi im naming chappys after songs i like and ill give the artist here so yeah... this first one is by Within Temptation awesomeness seriously! ... yeah... have fun! 


End file.
